


Hogsmeade and Patton

by F00PY



Series: Analogical Hogwarts [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 3rd year, Established friendships, Except for Patton who's a year older, First time in Hogsmeade, Gen, Genius! Logan, Harry potter verse, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff! Patton, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Magic, Matchmaker! Janus (in like a really sneaky way), Mentions of Virgil living with Janus, Patton being a therapist, Pre-Relationship, Ravenclaw! Logan, Ravenclaw! Virgil, Recovering! Virgil, Sherlock-Like! Logan, Slytherin! Janus, They're 13 and 14, barely edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00PY/pseuds/F00PY
Summary: Behind them was a-“L,” Virgil smiled, which made the entire deducing trip Logan had gone on completely pointless. “We’re here, so you can get out of that head of yours.”Hogsmeade was a lot prettier than Logan expected. He’d seen pictures, of course, but none did justice compared to the sweet homey feeling of the town around them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Analogical Hogwarts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954183
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	Hogsmeade and Patton

Logan didn’t have any sort of emotions towards his first Hogsmeade trip, but since both Virgil and Janus were excited (even if neither would be willing to admit it) Logan decided he might as well go. Besides, it was a new town to explore. He might learn a thing or two.

What he hadn’t been expecting was for Virgil to decorate himself in fall clothes and jewelry. When Logan first saw him he actually had to turn away to keep his friend from seeing the beautiful red hue that had spread across his cheeks in a second. 

During his stay at Janus’s house, Virgil had gotten his ears pierced twice on each of his lobes, once of his right ear cartilage and twice of his left. The Hogwarts dress code demanded he didn’t wear them but Hogsmeade had no such requirement. Each hole had a silver loop in it, clearly the cheapest ones Virgil could find. 

He also had decided to wear muggle-like clothes, including black ripped jeans and a purple and black sweatshirt that Virgil was drowning in. Just looking at him reminded Logan of a kitten curled up in blankets and for the love of Merlin-

Logan had to cough to compose himself. Virgil didn’t notice and Logan managed to calmly nod at his friend before they made their way down to meet Janus. 

Virgil was checking him out too. Logan could see it, in the barely noticeable darkening along his cheeks and the way his eyes kept fleeting over before facing front again. He could see Virgil's panic too, that Logan might notice him (which, to give Virgil credit, he had) through the constant picking at his nails as they walked down the hallway. 

This should have calmed the fluttering in Logan’s stomach down, but all it really served to do was remind Logan of Virgil's feelings for him and turn him into even more of a buttery mess. 

When they met Janus, the Slytherin took one look at the two of them and smirked. With a stern frown, Logan stared pointedly at him but Janus just wriggled his eyebrows in response. 

Logan rolled his eyes at him and briefly debated ditching the Hogsmeade trip as a whole. There was a book upstairs he had been wanting to read. Maybe he could do that. 

But one look at the excitement in Virgil's eyes told Logan that no, he would not be doing that. He attempted to calm his unsteadily beating heart, going through a bunch of complex calculus problems in his head. 

For things to go well, he had to be emotionless. Robotic. He couldn't have all these needs to pull Virgil's into his arms and protect him from nothing, because it was illogical and at the moment, utterly worthless. 

The calculus was too easy. It wasn’t anywhere close enough to a distraction from the adorable look on Virgil's face and the way his eyes sparkled in the sun. Face hot, Logan decided to try out the thing he was best at; deducing others around him. 

There was a Gryffindor to their left. He used to absolutely love Roman- Logan could tell from the way his eyes averted whenever he glanced at Virgil. In fact, he had probably been involved in some of the bullyings of his friend, judging from the sweat running down the back of his neck and the light stains on his sweatshirt. 

That being said, he didn’t like Roman anymore. If Logan were to guess, he’d say the Gryffindor had even developed mixed feelings towards his house as a whole because even though he was still technically on Hogwarts territory he still wasn’t repping any Gryffindor colors. 

The Hufflepuff in front of them was similar to the Gryffindor in that he used to be friends with Roman- once again by the way he looked away from Virgil- but clearly felt even guiltier about last year than the Gryffindor. Every time anyone started to get in Virgil's path, whether by accident or just to get to Hogsmeade faster, the Hufflepuff would purposely block their path until the person backed off.

Behind them was a-

“L,” Virgil smiled, which made the entire deducing trip Logan had gone on completely pointless. “We’re here, so you can get out of that head of yours.”

Hogsmeade was a lot prettier than Logan expected. He’d seen pictures, of course, but none did justice compared to the sweet homey feeling of the town around them. 

The streets were made of well-walked stone. Already, people flooded them, mostly Hogwarts kids but Logan could spot several Hogwarts teachers and of course, people who were just there to spend the weekend. Most people were wrapped up- it was November 19th- but a rare few seemed to have decided to wear shorts and Logan judged them.

The cottages around them were cute. They were clearly in the commercial part of town, though Logan suspected that if they were to continue they’d hit residential real quick.

“Okay, so I’m meeting a guy named Patton pronouns He/Him at 12:30 in The Three Broomsticks,” Janus told them. “So we have to be there by then.”

Logan pulled his sleeve up to check a silver watch on his wrist. “It’s 10.”

“Let’s explore then.” Virgil reached to grab Logan’s sleeve, but his face went red halfway through and he changed the motion into a brush of his pants. 

“Agreed,” Janus said silkily. His eyes watched the both of them but when Logan glared at him, he merely turned away. “Shall we start over there?”

He pointed to a large pretty shop with windows completely covered in candy. Both Logan and Virgil nodded, Virgil slightly happier than Logan because Logan wasn’t really into sweets- but nonetheless, the three of them headed in and instantly looked around.

Despite not being remarkably into candy, Logan could feel his mouth watering just looking around. There were all kinds of things, much of which he’d only ever heard of. Sugar quills and Candy Wands, homemade fudge, and mouth-watering caramel toffee. Chocolate Frogs, Nutter Bars, and bubble gum that changed flavor in your mouth whenever you got bored of a flavor. 

Virgil picked out a single piece of dark chocolate- possibly the bitterest kind Logan had ever seen- and went to go pay. Janus threw out a single arm and fixed him with a glare. 

“You’re rich,” he said loudly, earning himself a couple of amused looks from the people around him. “Unless you only want that thing, you can get whatever you want.”

“I’m good with this,” Virgil told him. He strode up to the cashier and handed over the candy. 

Janus muttered something about dumbass Ravenclaws and furiously snatched a package of sugar quills off the wall. 

“You have to be more patient,” Logan told him. “Even then, Virgil’s coming from being the person handling money. I doubt he’ll ever feel fully comfortable sending a lot of money all at once.”

“What do you mean?” Janus said sweetly. “I was just making sure he got enough candy.”

Liar. 

Logan kept that comment to himself, mostly because he was pretty sure the Slytherin would take it as a compliment instead of the insult he intended. 

He moved through the different candies, choosing much more than he usually would- though not because he knew Virgil would want more when he actually got to the common room. And he definitely didn’t pick out several favorites of Virgils, knowing the other Ravenclaw hadn’t picked them out because they cost too much. 

The three of them moved onto Dervish and Banges, which sold and fixed different magical instruments. Logan got a small telescope that could amplify the sky up to three times more than the best muggle one and Janus bought three rings that could talk to each other over long distances if you pressed a certain button.

They skipped the Sports, Herbology, and Clothes shop to poke around Dominic Maestro's Music Shop. Virgil's eyes grew to the size of saucers at all the different piano music and Logan watched him run his hands over several before quietly putting them back. 

“This is a transferable piano,” Logan told Virgil quietly while Janus looked over both the piano and violin music. “If you were to press this button-” he pointed to a knob on the left side “-it would shrink so it could easily be hung on a necklace or keychain. Press it again, and it’ll grow back to the size of a regular piano. Jeffery Damelin made it back in 1832 because he thought it was unfair that flutes could be carried around but pianos couldn’t.”

Virgil's fingers reached out to skin across the top of it. “It looks amazing,” he breathed. Then he pulled back. “But it's 69 galleons and 16 sickles.”

“Just say 70 galleons,” Logan told him. “Businesses drop a sickle to trick your brain into thinking it’s less than it is.”

Virgil shook his head. “I can just play the schools.”

“Right.” Logan looked across the numerous Transferable Pianos. “Though slightly illogical to think about, if you were to pick one, which would you choose? Discounting price, of course.”

Virgil pointed to a traditional black piano. It was a medium price for a piano at about 65 galleons (or 64 and 16 sickles if you wanted to be exact about it). Virgil was about to turn away from it when Logan grabbed his arm. 

“If you like it, I think you should have it. You have the money for it, courtesy of The Drake family, and I assure you, they love it when one of their foster kids spends money on themselves. They’re quite a giving lineage.”

Virgil shook his head. “It’s unnecessary.”

“It’ll bring you joy.” Logan met Virgil's eyes. “That seems very necessary.”

The Ravenclaw’s entire face went dark. He stuttered something incoherent and stuck his middle finger in Logan’s face before striding up to the cashier and politely asking whether he could get the transferable traditional black piano in the corner over there. 

Janus slid moodily up to Logan. “Not fair.”

“Pardon?”

“I’ve been working all summer for him to buy things on himself. Do you know how long I had to work to get him to buy those ear piercings?”

“2 weeks, 4 days, and 5 hours.”

Janus glared at him. “How?”

“Basic behavioral studies.”

“There’s no way you’re getting 5 hours from behavioral studies.”

Logan smiled slightly. There was no need to tell Janus about the letter he had gotten from Virgil, explaining exactly what the Slytherin had done to convince him to get piercings and how long it had taken before he had given in. 

He might be a genius, but there was no harm in having a little fun with his reputation. 

“Anyway,” Janus said pointedly. “You have one conversation with him and he buys a fucking piano.”

“Perhaps I’m more persuasive.”

Janus snorted. “It’s the massive crush he has on you.”

Logan burst into a fit of coughing and Janus smirked. 

“Did I say something interesting, dear Lo-Lo?”

“Shut up.” 

Virgil ran back to them with a tiny bag hanging from his finger. Quickly, Logan shot Janus a glare to shut him up and the three of them headed out to check out the other shops.

They stopped at Tomes and Scrolls, a bookshop known for being able to find any books, no matter how rare or how many times it had been printed. Janus and Virgil had to drag Logan out and even then Logan had managed to buy at least 23 books.

Janus wanted to stop at Zonko’s joke shop, so they stopped there as well. By the time Janus was done in that store, it was time to make their way over to the Three Broomsticks and meet Janus’s friend Patton. 

They got in at 12:25 and Logan went to get drinks and food while Virgil and Janus found a table. (He was the one trusted to buy the food because he could glance at the menu and instantly know what people would want.) After getting all their food, Logan made his way to the table where Patton had already joined his friends, drink in hand, and a pile of candy sitting in front of him. 

Logan couldn’t help the way his eyes searched him and poked into the boys' backstory. 

Hufflepuff. Obviously, the boy wore a yellow and black scarf and a charm bracelet with a badger on it. 

The charm bracelet was good for a lot of things. It had four charms on it; the badger as Logan was already noticed, a cinnamon roll, which Logan suspected meant he enjoyed baking, a heart, which either meant somebody he loved had passed away or he was really into love (judging by the easy expression on his face Logan was willing to put his money on the latter) and literally just the word “pun” which did not do anything to make Logan like the Hufflepuff. 

His chest was slightly larger than an average male and now and then he would breathe as if it hurt him. Trans then, and wearing a binder to properly express himself. Logan was surprised he didn’t have a trans flag charm-

Oh. 

Poor too. Not super poor- the clothes he was wearing looked to be average, but poor enough that all of the charms on his bracelet were gifts from relatives. 

Which meant his relatives either didn’t know or didn’t accept him. Logan was willing to bet the latter again, as since Patton seemed to be loud and proud at school the chances of his family not catching wind of it were low. 

However, he looked well taken care of. His hair, while messy (showing he cared more about getting out and doing things than looking good) was neatly cut. He was an average healthy weight (maybe a little over if Logan was being honest) and he beamed at whoever looked at him. 

Which meant his immediate family supported him- or at the very least tolerated him- while his extended family wanted him to act like a female. 

But that was the easy stuff. 

There were the tired lines around his eyes, showing a certain sadness the boy kept pressed deep inside him. The way his smile never fell meant he needed to be happy, no matter what the circumstances were. And, based on the way he looked at Virgil and Janus, he had a younger brother he couldn’t see because he was at Hogwarts that he loved more than anything and he was using them to fill that hole. 

Which meant he was older than them. Not by much- it wasn’t obvious. Probably by a year. He would be in Romans grade. 

His leg bounced under the table. Peppy then and generally had a lot of energy. Multiple people around them waved at the table, so it was clear Patton was popular as well. However, when they waved their eyes weren’t the same as when they looked at a peer, but rather like when you look at a particularly cute puppy. 

So Patton was considered adorable, wasn’t considered very smart (though Logan suspected that would be wrong since Janus had taken a liking to him), and while he was popular he didn’t actually have a lot of friends. 

Logan placed the tray of food and drinks on the table. “My name is Logan Berry,” he told Patton. “He/Him as well. A pleasure to meet you.”

“So polite!” Patton beamed at him. “You can talk all informal with me! I don’t mind!”

_Half-blood or Muggleborn._

Logan nodded at the Hufflepuff and scooped his drink off the plate. Virgil and Janus pulled their food to them and Logan watched Patton eye the way Virgil took a bite of his sandwich. Not judging, just curious. 

_Half-blood. And apparently a half-blood that’s been isolated from muggle culture._

“Your earrings look really cute, kiddo,” Patton told Virgil gently. Too gently. 

_Aware of Virgil's history, most likely due to Roman pathetic outburst last year._

“Thanks.” Virgil put his sandwich down on his plate and turned to Logan. “What’s this drink?”

“It’s called Butterbeer,” Logan told him. “It’s a very common and popular drink in most of Wizard Britain, but other countries don’t tend to like it as much.”

Somehow, he and Virgil had shifted so they were closer together. It took all of Logan's willpower to ignore the strange sparks that leaped from his skin every time the barest scraps of Virgil's leg brushed against his. 

Tentatively, Virgil took a sip. Instantly, his face scrunched up and he nearly spat the drink out.

Janus and Patton burst out laughing and Logan couldn’t keep the beginnings of a smile off his face. 

“This is disgusting!”

Logan passed him the unsweetened hot tea he had bought just in case Virgil didn’t like the butterbeer. Instantly, Virgil gulped down a sip of the tea, swishing it around to clear out the sweet. 

“How do people drink that?!” Virgil gave the Butterbeer a disgusted look and shoved it away from it. “It’s pure sugar.”

“I admit,” Logan smiled, “I didn’t think you would enjoy it.”

“You snek!” Virgil flipped both Logan and Janus (who still hadn’t stopped laughing) the birdie but he grinned anyway. 

The easy jokes and conversation continued. Patton integrated rather easily into their group and while most of his contributions made Logan want to punch him in the face (“Do your socks have holes in them?” “No.” “Then how’d you get your feet in them?!”) he had to admit he did like the eccentric Hufflepuff. 

Eventually, Virgil got up to use the bathroom and left Logan alone with Janus and Patton. 

“See what I mean?” Janus drawled. “They refuse to admit it.”

“But why?!” Patton clapped his hands together. “You would be so cute together.”

Logan could already feel his face coloring. “What do you mean?”

“Oh sure,” Janus said sarcastically. “I believe you, the genius deducer, have no idea what we’re talking about. It’s not like you’ve spent the last year of your life-”

“An over-exaggeration.”

“-making gay eyes at each other.”

Steadily, Logan could feel his heart picking up speed. His face burned all the brighter and he had to take a sip of his butterbeer to compose himself. 

“You have feelings for him,” Janus told Logan. “He had feelings for you. And you know it. Just confess already. It's funny, but tiring to watch you dance around each other all day.”

“I shouldn’t,” Logan muttered. He straightened. “It wouldn’t end well for either of us. I’m not capable of feeling things the way normal people do and it wouldn’t be fair to Virgil-”

“Idiot,” Janus interrupted.

Patton cast him a look. “Don’t be a meanie now! But, Logan, if you look at what Janus is attempting to say, he does have a point. Why do you think you’re not capable of feelings?”

And suddenly Logan was eight, not blinking at the sight of eight men, ranging from the age 35-60 muttering about how the Berry Family had given birth to some kind of abomination. Some _thing_ that could spout facts the same way a fountain sprayed water.

 _”He’s not even reacting,”_ one of the men said. _”I swear, they gave birth to a fucking computer._

_”Emotionless robot more like.”_

He had known, logically, that they were wrong. Logan was just as human as they were. But the words had followed him, sometimes from other people’s mouths, sometimes from his own.

Logan wretched himself out of his head, pleased to see that only a second had really passed. He was never sure how long he got lost in there.

“Because I can’t,” Logan told Patton. 

“But that doesn’t make any sense,” Patton responded. He actually looked confused, eyebrows fusing and bottom lips sticking out slightly. “After all, you do love Virgil, right? Even if it's just as a friend?”

“Of course.”

“Do you feel like your life would be lesser without him in it?”

Logan thought for a moment. “Yes.”

“Then surely you already feel strongly about him.”

It was Logan’s turn for his eyebrows to knit together. What Patton was saying made sense, but it didn’t fit into the puzzle of labels he had built around himself.

_Genius._

_Logical._

_Emotionless._

_Analytical._

And then these new ones.

_Capable of feeling strong emotions._

_Human._

“But my emotions…” Logan’s voice trailed off. “They make things worse.”

“What does that even mean?!” Janus exploded, earning himself a glare from the Hufflepuff beside him. “ _How_ do they make your life worse? By giving you friends? By allowing you to add passion into your arguments? Oh I know! Maybe it's because-”

“Janus,” Patton warned. “Don’t be rude!”

_What does that even mean?!_

What did that even mean? How did emotions make things worse? Emotions have been proven to do a number of different things, including but not limited to taking action, surviving, striking and avoiding danger, making decisions, and understanding others. They also helped other people to understand you.

So how did emotions make things worse?

Memories of staying up late waiting for his parents to come home and going to bed at 2, disappointed and guilty. He could easily picture the tears that had stained his pillow until his insides had hollowed out and finally, Logan stopped waiting.

Was that why his emotions made things wrse?

But, Logan reasoned, surely his lack of hope- his despair- surely that was emotion. And in that moment, that had protected him.

So how did his emotions make things worse?

He couldn’t come up with anything. There was no reason, no reason Logan could think of that made his emotions worse off.

Why was something so ingrained within him so incredibly illogical? 

Patton watched him, face soft. “You clearly feel things, Logan,” he said. “I think you’d be happier if you also let yourself .”

Before Logan could respond, Virgil had appeared back from the bathroom and retaken his seat. For some reason that Logan just couldn’t place he seemed to give off twice as much light as he had done before. If Logan’s heart had been beating a mile a second before they entered Hogsmeade, by this point it had turned to absolute mush.

He was in love with Virgil.

That was perfectly alright. It wouldn’t ruin anything.

But it meant he needed to ask his friend out.


End file.
